


Ride you hard.

by Casephine19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casephine19/pseuds/Casephine19
Summary: A short fic in which Tsukishima is an Alpha and Kuroo is an Omega.





	Ride you hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short because I don't know jackshit about smut but I want a bottom kuroo soo..

"Ha..ha..ha..ahhh this is bliss"

 

Kuroo purred on Tsukki's ear as he slowly eased his puckering wet hole unto his alpha's throbbing dick.

The hot and bothered blonde only let out a whimper.

"You like this don't ya? ha.... You slutty alpha. You like me riding you like this..ngh.. swallowing your pretty dick whole.. conquering y--a-ahh!"

the brunette threw back his head from the sudden thrust that tsukishima did

"Ngh! Just shut up will you? And please fuck me already like what you promised!"

Kuroo can clearly see from above that his blonde is already sweating profusely from their last fuck a short while ago, his pale face and chest reddening from the arousal and desperation. .. and his hands clenching into a fist, clearly resisting to hump his hips upward because his alpha is just that fucking impatient.

 

' _What a gorgeous view_ ' Kuroo thought to himself.

 

"Well.." Kuroo slowly sat up. His back arching an his hands gently caressing Tsukkishima's well defined abs.

"Since you asked so politely..." The brunette then slowly but surely pushed his ass unto his partners dick up to the hilt and clenched.

 

The alpha moaned both in agony and in pleasure.

 

Kuroo smirked and lowered his voice into a husk that will surely make his alpha go insane.

 

"I'll ride you extra hard tonight."


End file.
